


Impure Love

by fragmentsforever



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Threesome - F/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragmentsforever/pseuds/fragmentsforever
Summary: 水晶公×猫女光×小红猫，3P，porn with plot.
Relationships: Cystal Exarch/G'raha Tia/Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 23





	1. 风光明媚

光悠闲地在水晶塔内散步。这没什么不对，毕竟英雄也有权享受假期，也能在某个空气慵懒的清晨任性地选择不去晨练，反而漫无目的地乱逛。问题也不在于她闲庭信步的位置在那个并非安全区域的希尔科斯塔。塔内曾经充斥着的强大又凶残的怪物早已被消灭，成为古拉哈提亚--水晶公长年的居所后更是被这位塔的管理者清理了每一个角落，仅余底层徘徊着少量的融合诸多匪夷所思科技的怪物，也交由暗之战士时不时前往讨伐。总的来说，水晶塔的内部与它的外部看起来同样优美而和平，从泛着微微蓝光的、埋藏数不尽奇妙事物令人探索起来流连忘返的中下层，到挥洒着金黄色光芒的、彷佛立于云端之上的帝国王座顶层，统统都是令人意想不到的散步好去处。唯一的问题在于，这位猫魅族女性的堂堂英雄，穿得实在太不像话了一点。

光的上身只穿了一件不合身的夏季靛蓝衬衫，这本是她亲手制作赠予男友的礼物，现在却松松垮垮地搭在自己身上，虽说有好好的系上纽扣，却也能偶尔凸显胸前挺立的的一对乳尖。而下身只着一条白色内裤，大了一号的衬衫只能堪堪遮掩臀部，大腿内侧还留有齿痕，与颈部的红色印记遥相呼应。她赤脚走在水晶铺就的地板上，害怕惊醒某人似的悄声无息。可惜这点隐匿气息的小花招完全无法掩饰她的存在感。那光嫩的皮肤下泛着粉红色的诱人光彩，本人并未察觉的脸上一派魇足的笑意，无不彰显这人刚度过了一个多么美好的夜晚。

猫女走过拐角，眼前出现了一座大门，看起来与其他房间无甚区别。这座塔内留有太多亚拉戈遗留的宝藏，就连水晶公也不敢断言他知晓每一个秘密。冒险者自然被勾起了好奇心，稍加确认便发现，这座大门留有近期被开启过的痕迹。古拉哈最近进去过吗？光漫不经心地想着。出于对那个人的信心，她不再怀疑里面有危险，顺手便推门而入。

四下打量了一番，看起来是一间贵族的居室，宽敞的空间中摆放着华贵的家具与精致的装饰物，也许是拜水晶塔暂停时间的功能所赐，这里的一切都未染上岁月的尘埃。以见多识广的冒险者看来，也无疑是一处品质极高的居住场所。不知那位千年前的房间主人是否在历史上留下了名字。光一愣，随即扶额浅笑一声，她怎么也用起古拉哈的说话口吻了。光摇了摇头，怀着几分隐秘的羞涩心情把那人的身影从头脑中赶了出去，依照直觉走到房间中唯一的桌子前，习惯性地调查起来。

冒险者翻看了桌上的几本书与笔记，都是她看不懂的文字，或许他能告诉她这些弯弯曲曲的蚯蚓都是什么意思，不过光已经决定不去想那个家伙。猫女甩了甩尾巴，打算调查一下别的地方，脚边却踩到一个圆滚滚的东西，多亏她那堪称完美的平衡感，瞬间便从即将摔倒的状态恢复如常。光好奇地弯腰拾起那个东西。

有人从身后抱住了光，略显粗重的呼吸拂过她本能翘起的耳朵，无比熟悉的声音响起：“怎么跑到这里来了？”

“古拉哈，早上好。”刚才还在心里默默逃避的人此刻正紧紧搂着她的腰，光不好意思地呼唤了一声。

“早上好。”水晶公平缓了呼吸节奏，轻声在光的耳边回应道。

水晶公没有注意到光的双腿发软了一瞬，年轻的女子装作若无其事道：“你找我找得好快。”

水晶公道：“醒来时发现你不在身边，就急忙跑出来了。”

光心里一惊，这才恍然她的行为无意中给恋人造成了多大的困扰，她忙转过头，看到了水晶都的领导者毫无半点沉稳，他还穿着那件长袍，却显然是匆忙之中胡乱套上去的，头发也乱糟糟的，其中也有光昨晚乱抓的功劳，方才急速奔跑后的紧促心跳声尚未平息，通过紧贴着的胸膛与后背传递了过来。

光从堪称桎梏的双臂包围中挣扎着转身面对水晶公，激烈的动作使得还略带敏感的腰肢有些疼痛，不过她不在乎。水晶公赶紧松开双手，而光的动作比他更快，她捧住他的脸，直视那对独一无二的血红眼眸，鼓足了勇气小声说道。

“醒过来的时候，看着你的脸，突然又想做了，太羞耻了所以逃了出来，对不起。”

水晶公仿佛不敢相信自己的耳朵，他凝望着那张倾慕已久的脸庞，突然狠狠地吻了下去。

猫魅男人熟练地叩开齿关，光不假思索的迎了上去，一对生着细软倒刺的舌头互相纠缠、难舍难分，水晶公很快占据了主动，肆无忌惮地在可爱的恋人嘴里攻占领地。古拉哈的吻技也越来越厉害了。光被吻得头昏脑胀，迷迷糊糊地这么想着。“你说什么？”水晶公透亮又性感的声音在她耳边响起，猫女这才发觉自己将脑袋里的念头说出来了。她看着心爱的红发男子稍稍拉远了距离，一手扶着她的腰，一手揉弄着她的胸乳，表情却单纯好奇地等待着回答。

光忍不住捂住了脸孔：“真是的，你怎么变得这么厉害啊。”

男人自然听懂了女友指的是哪个“厉害”，他调笑道：“我记得最初是你更厉害。”

光一时语塞。

这话说得没错，最开始是光先主动告白追求水晶公，年龄虚长几百岁的童贞老男人被她吓得不轻，甚至躲进了观星室里闭门不出。当然，事后水晶公坚持认为换作是谁面对大英雄那种毫无征兆的站在以太之光广场大喊：“古拉哈提亚，我喜欢你！！！！！”的行为都会被吓到，跟童不童贞以及年龄性别毫无干系。等到广受爱戴的暗之战士大人如愿以偿地在多方帮助下撬开观星室的大门，水晶公面对女英雄风格强硬的示爱，犹豫再三，终于把那颗隐藏多年的真心剖开给她看。

“……我没有你想象的那么好。”他告诉她。“我这个人，说难听些就是死心眼，认定了的事情绝不回头，认定了的人就是一辈子。鉴于我如今的身体情况，这一生毫无疑问比你的生命要长得多，你会一辈子都锁在我身边。你想好了，从前我能够忍耐，因为你之于我就像是天边的明星；现在我也尚且能够忍耐，因为我还不曾拥有；一旦越过那条界线，就别想让我放开手。如果你以为玩腻了能够随便离开，那可大错特错了。”

一席话光究竟听进去了几分，恐怕只有她本人知道了。以水晶公的视角来看，从他一开口，光就好似被雷劈中，愣愣地望着他的脸，等他的话说完了半天，才结结巴巴地问：“你，你说的，全都是真的吗？”

水晶公在脑海中复述了一遍自己的话，点点头：“绝无半句虚言。”

然后光就不管不顾地扑了过来，二人倒在地上，身体交缠在一起。

第一次的体验，说实话蛮糟糕的，猫魅女子努力去美化回忆，好像也找不出多少与疼痛无关的感受。即便如此她仍欢欣雀跃地将这段记忆放在最宝贵的匣子里，只要一想到那个时候古拉哈望进她灵魂深处的目光，光便感到内心被某种东西填得满满的。

后来，那只匣子里宝贵又令人害臊的回忆变得越来越多。必须得承认，害臊的主要原因是光本人。她不知从哪儿学会了多种多样的体位，也不知从哪儿搞来了新奇刺激的玩法，过了上百年清心寡欲的保守生活的水晶公瞧着目瞪口呆又手足无措，猫魅男人原本极少在性爱中更换体位，也未曾动过在床笫间加入道具的心思。他喜欢正面插入她，目不转睛地看清她脸上的每一个表情，掌握她身上的每一处情动。初次时他用尽了全部的理智，才没有射在里面，事后闷不做声地准备好了成打的安全套，却在光第二次投怀送抱的最后关头，沉声问可以拿掉套子吗，得到惊诧又迷离的点头首肯后，终于气势磅礴地将精液灌入爱人的体内。是的，他不希望两人之间有任何外物的阻隔。最终那几打安全套全都神秘的消失了，一如它们神秘的出现在擅长魔法的贤者的居室中那般。

可他终究拗不过光“情侣生活必须寻找新鲜感，这样才能长久”的歪理邪说。两人能呆在一起的时间并不多，也并非在一起只想着做爱，这对情侣最主要的约会项目是进行短暂的冒险活动。而在深夜时分，他们就一起尝试那些新鲜的玩意儿，两人就像是初出茅庐缺乏常识毛手毛脚的少年少女，一起闹了不少笑话，若是告诉外人，拯救世界的英雄们的形象可就全毁了吧，对于这点，水晶公很有自知之明，只是他每每想要阻止暗之战士冒着傻气的胡来点子，却总是败给心上人满怀期待的眼神和那不知是有意还是无意的诱惑神态。

水晶公在心中为自己辩解：再怎么独身一人无欲无求活得像个禁欲主义者，他也好歹是个正常男人，面对爱慕多年的女人明晃晃的勾引，能拒绝才不正常。心理年龄已超过三百岁、生理上却被凝固在最风华正茂的年纪——说不定他的身体比光还要年轻——的红眼睛猫魅在床上的表现有一种奇怪的规律：一开始保守的动作中带着几分难为情，越做到后面越是打开某种开关，等到欲火彻底烧灼旺盛，他会像换了一个人似的粗暴到难以置信。

起初光也被这种突如其来的强硬吓得不轻，甚至偷偷试探水晶公是否中了什么奇怪的法术或者被什么奇怪的东西附身，等她搞明白这才是男人在床上的真实面目，几乎没花半点功夫就接受了这样的他。光怀着不能说出口的巨大满足感默许了他的粗暴对待。

是只有我才知道的古拉哈。光愉快地想着，继续收藏起猫男那沉沦于欲望中也无法动摇的看向她的目光。

谁料在不知不觉间，那个笨拙又可爱的人竟然锻炼出了令人惊叹的床上功夫，每每玩弄光到欲仙欲死。英雄的身体被他调教得乖顺不已，常常一个眼神就能获知对方想要做爱，然后情难自禁地张开双腿，一边软软地说着“想要你”一边主动变得潮湿难耐，活像是没有男人的性器插入就不行。

光觉得自己变得好淫乱，可是这样真的好舒服，只是躺在那里，就有比她更了解自己身体的英俊男人照顾好每一个敏感点，伺候得她爽上天，不对不对，如此下去身体习惯了这种怠惰的满足感，影响到了战斗可怎么办，虽然目前还状态良好，然而下一次结束精彩的冒险后去见喜欢的人，又会忘乎所以地把身体全部交予他。

于是这一天的早上，战胜过无数强敌的英雄从昨晚的战场上逃跑了。然而并没有什么用，衣衫不整的光重新见到水晶公的一瞬间就明白了接下来会发生的事情，正是现在这样，她被逃不开也不想逃开的男人压在桌上，湿润的穴口被滚烫的分身抵住磨蹭，内心疯狂地呐喊着填满我吧。

“所以，你刚才说了什么？”

“诶？”

光眨眨眼睛，下身无意识地前挺，想要吃下那个同样唤醒了欲求的器官。水晶公却好整以暇地看着她，已然褪去长袍的身体彷佛连肉身都被水晶部分同化为无机物般淡然冷静。光嘟囔着“想要”，过了半晌才反应过来这个问题的指向，顿时对男友的执着程度哭笑不得。

“说你的吻技越来越厉害。不仅是吻技，什么乱七八糟的东西都变厉害了。你怎么这么坏呀。”

水晶公得到了满是娇嗔意味的回答，低笑两声，终于肯迎上那饥渴的小穴。他一手抬起光不停磨蹭自己的大腿，挂在腰上，一手扶着大小可观的器具，直截了当地操了进去。

“呜！”

“嘶……好紧……放松些。”

尽管昨晚才经历过激烈的性爱，现在也情动到流了大量的水，女子的穴内依然紧致。真是极品。水晶公发觉自己有了这种下流的念头。这个宝贝女孩儿竟然是属于他的，直到今天他都觉得一切美好到不真实。

水晶公开始慢慢地抽动，猫魅男人性器上的小倒刺刮蹭着内壁，即使是舒缓的动作也能带来难以言喻的刺激，光的手抓紧了什么——是那个圆滚滚的东西。

“这是什么？”水晶公也注意到了这玩意儿，俯身查看起来，它有着典型亚拉戈风格的机械外壳与涂色，外表上布满了类似魔纹的痕迹。水晶公心里一动，有什么遥远的东西一闪即逝。

“这个房间里捡到的。比起这个，古拉哈，我有话问你。”光随手将圆球“啪哒”地扔到一边，勾起水晶公的下巴让他直视自己，甚至还觉得目前的姿势不够舒服，主动将另一只腿也搭到水晶公健壮而性感的腰上，尾巴也一摇一摇地缠上恋人的手臂。

满是慵懒诱惑气息的女人使水晶公的喉结不易察觉地动了动：“你问。”

“这边，别停下。嗯啊。我问你，你是怎么变得这么，这么会的呀？”

“……会？”

光瞪了明知故问的男人一眼，表情半是忸怩半是放纵地道：“会做爱！擅长玩弄我！技术这么好！体力这么强人长得帅器大活好性格温柔又有智慧战斗能力也是一流最重要的是还这么爱我——唔！”

水晶公急急忙忙捂住光的嘴不让她说下去，耳垂不经意间微微发红。光不甘示弱，眼珠子一转，猝不及防地伸出舌头舔舔他的掌心，又惊得水晶公急忙缩回手：“你……”

光得意道：“我什么我，我就是想问你……”

水晶公不打算让光说完了，他的眼中爬上几道血丝，下身用力往前一顶，成功让光说不出话来。他快速地抽插，力气大到光立刻投降认输。

“停，等等，啊啊……我错了，你给我停一停，呜啊……古拉哈！我是真的想问你！”

水晶公停了下来，即便感到肉壁还在一张一缩地包裹他，向他表述着贪婪的渴求。他无法拒绝这个人的要求。

光搂着他的脖子，几乎整个人挂到了男人身上，先是喘了几口气，才努力控制住表情，正色问道：“我好奇很久了，你从哪儿练来的技术？该不会是背着我偷偷跟外面的野猫学的吧？”

“怎么可能！”水晶公一下子急了，“你明知道我只有你一个人，我……”

“嗯？继续说呀？”猫女眼神亮晶晶地注视着他。

水晶公察觉到光脸上狡黠的笑容，立即意识到了什么，再听见她催促自己讲下去，彻底反应过来这是小小地报复他刚才的行为。

“我爱你。这里早就被你填满了，再也放不下其他人。”水晶公拉起光的手，按在自己的左胸膛上，道，“无论你身在何方，我的心里都有最憧憬的英雄的身姿，为我指引着未来。”

光听到了想要的答案，脸颊上浮现出浅浅的粉红色，这个男人说情话的能力永远令人招架不住。

他们拥抱着彼此，身体还结合在一起，无比契合。

水晶公顿了顿，心知无法逃避那个问题，低声道：“我看了一些书。”

“书？”光不明所以。

水晶公面色赧然，双耳都塌了下去：“看书，也可以学会那些，技术。第一次的时候，你看起来很不舒服，我就去找了书来看。不管怎样，你现在觉得挺舒服的，不是么？”

光整个人都呆住了，该说不愧是萨雷安的贤人吗，这……怎么还有点可爱……

“啪哒”的声响从门口传来，看来被水晶公的话语惊异到的人不止光一个。

水晶公与光齐刷刷地看向那个位置。

他们看到了古拉哈提亚。

“啊……”水晶公若有所思，“这是……”

TBC.


	2. 画地为牢

古拉哈关上水晶塔的大门后，第一件要做的事情是找个地方睡觉。

不知过了多久，他沉沉地醒来，花了很长时间才弄清楚状况。他拥有了完整的红血魔眼，也承担起了传承亚拉戈文明的使命，为了将这个辉煌的古代遗产交给配得上它的时代，古拉哈提亚要封印技术超前的水晶塔，与这座美丽的塔一同沉眠于几乎永恒凝固的时间。

塔内空空荡荡。古拉哈想起那位冒险者率领精英的团队探索此处的场景，他在后面远远地追随着英雄的脚步，注视着她与她的同伴接二连三地打倒蛮横的强敌，讨伐掉那位名为提坦的守卫后，整个队伍爆发出震天的欢呼声，那个人立于最显眼的位置，脸上露出了笑容，是他十分熟捻的冒险者毫无顾忌地展现胜利喜悦的表情。古拉哈兴冲冲地跑到英雄身边，大声赞美着她足以载入史册的功绩，光侧耳倾听这片人声鼎沸的环境中也相当引人注目的声音，然后对着他露出一个感谢与自豪混合的笑容。回忆中的热闹与现实中的冷清形成了鲜明的对比。

古拉哈望着空旷的塔内，又仿佛什么也看不见。他又沉沉地睡去。

……

第二次醒来的时候，古拉哈决定到处走一走。他是天生习惯在日间活动的逐日之民，也是主动选择了代表离开氏族领地范围的自由者称谓的“提亚”，他不知道在这塔里已呆了多长时间，只知道若是继续趴在这不见阳光的塔底自己绝对要发霉生锈了。他往上层走去，赞德王座那里的阳光很美。

古拉哈大摇大摆地坐到王座上，高声道：“从现在起，我就是这里的王。”

回声将他的话语原封不动地传了回来。古拉哈捂住脸，十二神在上，我在干什么蠢事。这种台词一点也不适合他，就算这里没有其他人，年轻的猫魅也感到一阵难言的羞耻，以及一种莫名其妙的烦躁。

他又在盯着某个地方发呆了。就在那个位置——古拉哈保证自己的记忆没有分毫差错——冒险者曾经倒在那里，看起来像是头痛发作，多加克隆体正对着她举起咒杖，关键时刻，是红发猫魅的箭支及时打断了敌人的咏唱魔法。古拉哈奔到英雄的身边，大声询问出什么事了？这可不像你的作风。一切都发生得太快，他们还来不及交谈，多加、乌内和尼禄便被暗黑之云卷入了虚无界。

仅存的诺亚成员们暂时解散后，古拉哈还在烦恼失去的同伴和眼的秘密之时，冒险者突然拜访了他。光略带不好意思的说，之前你救了我，我却连向你点头道谢的时间都抽不出来，实在抱歉，作为补偿，现在来看看有什么能帮到你的吗？

异色瞳的猫魅无精打采地表示那点小事不必挂在心上，光左看看右瞧瞧，突然灵机一动，她做了个双手抱拳的标志性动作，邀请古拉哈陪她去处理一桩委托。说到跟着英雄去冒险古拉哈可就来劲了，他飞快地背上弓箭，跃上借来的陆行鸟，跟随着光前往拉诺西亚，他们乘船驶向位于谢尔达莱群岛的破舰岛，据光所说，此行的目的是获取雾须王的金箱。古拉哈兴致盎然地听着她讲述雾须王的传说，与她一起猜测末代雾须王与那位黑涡团二把手的关系，猫魅女孩甚至从包里掏出一个染成绿色的金属面具戴在头上，一本正经的胡说八道这种打扮才是艾欧泽亚冒险者的时尚潮流，呛得古拉哈无言以对。

古拉哈走下王座，站在那个位置继续回忆。他记得陆行鸟“咕哎”叫个不停，记得拉诺西亚的海风呼啸，记得寻找到金箱后那人情不自禁的叫好，记得他们为这次配合得完美无间的合作举杯庆贺，人来人往的酒馆门前悬挂的铃铛叮咚叮咚，老板热情地招呼每一位熟人与新客，人们大声地彼此交谈，吟游诗人在角落里弹奏一曲无名的歌谣，光讲起另一次冒险经历的嗓音，还有听到他由衷的溢美之词后发出的咯咯笑声，他们靠得好近，近到可以从满溢的麦酒香味中分辨出女孩身上干净的气息……

思考突然断了层。四周安静得可怕，仿佛一座坟墓。

这可不就是古代帝国的坟墓和它的守墓人吗？古拉哈自嘲道。他愈发躁动不安，跺了剁脚，抓了抓头发，再次确认无事可做，不如睡觉。

古拉哈蹲了下去，抱住膝盖，卧在地上，尾巴绕来绕去找不出个舒服的姿势。突然想知道那个人正在做什么呢？不是正在冒险，就是在准备下一次冒险的路上吧。她的身边总是聚集着许多同伴，肯定不会像他一样，在这个鬼地方上演一出愚蠢的独角戏。

他觉得好冷。

……

古拉哈确定这一次没过多长时间就醒过来了，因为在这个位置睡觉十分不舒服。他毫无预兆的大吼一声，连自己都吓了一跳，又突然拔腿飞奔，从水晶塔顶层层往下。

你这是怎么了？古拉哈一边狂奔，一边无声地疯狂诘问。这才关了多久，你就失去理智了吗？古拉哈提亚，难道你忘记了自己的血脉和使命，忘记了那时的决意，忘记了与诺亚的约定，忘记了一切想要逃避吗？你要逃离什么？又能逃到哪里去？

古拉哈停了下来，弯着腰双手撑住膝盖，大口喘着粗气，胸膛剧烈起伏，脑子里有一团乱麻在打架。不知过了多久，身体逐步平静下来，大脑也恢复了些许正常思考功能，古拉哈站直身体，正打算查看跑到了哪里——

他发现自己勃起了。

年轻好动的身体长期处于睡眠状态，积累的精力得不到发泄，这就是烦躁感膨胀的原因吗？简直令人哭笑不得。古拉哈与小古拉哈隔着裤裆面面相觑，最终古拉哈选择服输，左右看看，随便选了一个房间进入。

红发红眼的猫男慎重地关好门，明明是这座塔唯一的居民兼管理者，却有种做贼心虚的感觉。他在一张有着舒适软垫的椅子上坐下，裤子褪到一半，认命般地撸动起来。

24岁的年轻人此前并非没有自慰经验，古拉哈像过去那样，用着平平无奇的手法和节奏照料自己的欲望，临近顶点的时候，他的脑海中突然闪过一张脸。

光。

宛如被暴雷击中，古拉哈呆若木鸡，等到脑子重新运转，才发现泪水流了满面。

顾不得收拾一地的狼藉和乱七八糟的自己，古拉哈再次握住了挺立的性器，那话儿只比最初消沉了几分，还没有完全发泄出来。

他想着那个人的脸，她站在人群之前凛然的风姿，她绘声绘色讲诉冒险经历的声音，她凑过来温柔开解他的表情，她冲进野猪地盘战斗的一招一式，她抬起头对只闻其声不见其人的说话者露出茫然的神色，她第一次正式见到自己时露出的友好的微笑，她对自己的每一次笑容，说的每一句话，做的每一件事，她低头整理装备时的后颈，她奔跑时隐约可见的抖动的胸脯，她撩起下摆处理伤口时的小腿线条，她身上干净清爽的味道，她喊“古拉哈”的口吻，她送自己走入塔中的目光……

古拉哈在高潮的同时无声哭泣。

他现在不害怕丢人了。他都能干出一边想着心目中最憧憬的英雄一边自慰这么亵渎的事情，还会害怕什么呢。

原来他对英雄的感情不仅是憧憬，他喜欢她，想要她，愿意把自己的一切都交给她，如果他还在塔外，肯定现在就动身去找她表白心意。

可惜他发觉得太晚了。

已经再也见不到她了。

……

再次醒来时，古拉哈已经整理好了心情。上次沉睡前，他尴尬地清扫了喷得一塌糊涂的精液，给自己洗了个舒服的热水澡，弄到了不少美味佳肴——这座塔里真是应有尽有——他努力让自己放松下来，并且计划好了今后要做的事情。

他享有无比漫长的光阴，总得尽量做一些有意义的事情。

在没有周期规律的苏醒阶段，亚拉戈的传承者一点一滴地探索着这座瑰丽的希尔科斯塔。他将能够理解或者一头雾水的发现分别记录归档，相信总有一天它们会派上用场。他在五花八门的房间之中找到了一个比较中意的格局，把它占据为自己的休憩场所。塔内的藏书区也是他时常驻留的位置，年轻的贤人开始破解翻译更多的亚拉戈史册，品味历史中埋藏的大大小小的故事令他或是精神愉快或是若有所思。古拉哈从没想过自己能学习到这么多亚拉戈召唤术的知识，可惜自身没有沐浴蛮神以太的条件，只能纸上谈兵地模拟这门古老的魔法。倒是那些物理攻击系的书籍对他更加管用，闲暇时间，古拉哈开始学习剑术，当然弓箭技巧也没有落下。亚拉戈帝国自然没有第五星历崛起的黑魔法与白魔法，所幸早期历史发展出的基础咒术与幻术资料还算详实，古拉哈尝试回忆在萨雷安大学接触过的魔法，小心谨慎地自学起来。他甚至对魔科学也有兴趣，幻想若是能交给西德和他的加隆德厂来研究，定然能大大推进当代技术文明。

绝大部分时间进入睡眠以保留血脉的力量，间歇性地起床进行探索、研究和锻炼，记录日志已摞成一个小书堆，古拉哈尽量让自己不去思考外面已过去多少岁月。

他还是会在梦中见到那个人。梦里没有红血魔眼的继承人，也没有艾欧泽亚的守护者，有的只是一对普通男女交融在一起，那温暖的快感是如此虚无缥缈，即便如此醒来后还是射了一裤子。红色的猫魅一边暗暗咒骂自己一边清洗干净。又或许他并不真正拒绝这样的梦。难道水晶塔的时魔法也能凝固对某人的思念吗？回忆里的音容笑貌不曾褪色分毫。

他想自己就是这么执拗的一个人，即便一察觉心意就认清命运没有给他们机会在一起，也在望不见尽头的时间长河中独自守护这渺小的单向的爱情。

如果有人问古拉哈提亚孤独是什么。

是一抹影子。一支箭头。一把竖琴。一本翻开的书。

TBC.

注：财宝传说破舰岛是2.3新增的副本，塔二也是2.3版本，但是雾须面具是2.4才实装的，不要问怎么回事，也不要问那时候两个人要怎么解限刷四人本。略略略。

附赠番外：

水晶公结束一天的工作后，发现他的英雄已先自己一步回到了悬挂公馆的居室。  
两人交换了一个浅尝辄止的吻，光就推着水晶公先去洗澡。  
水晶公洗完澡出来，看到床上躺了一只无暇白的呱呱。  
他退回浴室，关上门，淡定地想一定是我开门的姿势不对。  
“咚咚咚。”呱呱在敲门。  
水晶公有点头疼，他打开门，问道：“冒险中得来的衣服？”  
“嗯！”呱呱的嘴冲着他一张一合，“是诺弗兰特冒险者的最新时尚潮流。”  
“……”水晶公被呛得无言以对。  
“总而言之你快把这身脱掉吧。”他说。不然要怎么干正事。  
呱呱头套摆着那个神秘又魔性的笑容。原来英雄的里面什么都没穿。  
水晶公一时竟不知道自己该硬还是不该硬。


	3. 一晌贪欢

某次苏醒之时，古拉哈还不知道接下来会发生多么异想天开的事情，事后他思来想去，认定不过是又一场光怪陆离的可笑春梦罢了，尽管这次的梦境意外的具有真实感，尽管那里面有他不曾想象也无法理解的存在。他将这场梦封存在记忆之海中无关紧要的角落，直到很久很久以后才恍然大悟，啊，原来如此。

无论如何，此刻的古拉哈正溜达到一间全新未探索的房间门口，身为塔的管理者，他可以轻易确认里面没有危险，大门较为沉重，不怠于锻炼的古拉哈还是将其推开了。这是一间贵族的居所，他探索过无数间类似的，古拉哈理所当然地以为这次也不会有什么重大发现，他随意调查一番，最后才翻阅起桌上的书籍和笔记。

红头发的贤人略微皱眉，根据笔记所说，有一件神奇的道具可以令持有者短暂的穿越时空，具体用法与危险程度不明，也不能排除所谓穿越只是道具给大脑制造的幻觉的可能性。

精通亚拉戈文字的历史学者对着这语焉不详逻辑混乱的字迹啼笑皆非，正好一抬头便看见门口地面上躺着一只圆滚滚的球状物体。奇怪，刚才进门的时候有这个东西吗？他走过去，捡起圆球审视一番，典型亚拉戈风格的造物，机械外壳上爬满了类似魔纹的痕迹。

古拉哈谨慎地接触魔纹，并未发现什么异常，正当他判断这件道具并不具有穿越时空的超级技术（或者它压根就不是笔记中记载的神奇物品），结束这次调查返回的时候，魔法学识已小有成就的贤人忽然察知到一阵以太波动。

下一秒，古拉哈骤然听见一男一女说话的声音，在这里听到除自己以外的说话声简直令人毛骨悚然，他屏住呼吸，下意识望向声音传来的方向，没想到事情的诡异程度再次突破他的想象极限。

一对猫魅族的男女亲密的贴合在一起，毫无疑问在干那档子事。那个女人——啊啊，果然是她，古拉哈瞬间相信了自己在做梦——穿着一件略大的衬衫，扣子全被解开，露出丰满的胸脯，前凸后翘的身材无比美好，长年累月的锻炼与征伐带给她健美之态，享受情欲的宠爱又给她的身体铺上一层宛如成熟果实的色彩，那无比熟悉的五官似乎比记忆中成熟了几分，古拉哈无暇细想，余光瞥见那个令他胸口泛起怒火和酸气的男人——

那个身型与侧脸，为何如此眼熟？

猫魅男人浑身上下一丝不挂，性器正插在女人身体里面，二人间的气氛温柔缱绻而又淫靡。古拉哈感到体内的血气一分为二，一股冲往下半身，另一股逆流而上在他大脑里叫喧：你还愣着干什么？快去把她夺回来！

等一等，哪里不对劲。古拉哈盯着男人的右半边侧脸看，心里浮现出一个朦胧的猜想，却又飞快地否定自己：那看起来像是水晶材质的右臂和部分身躯，那头红白渐色的头发。可是古拉哈分明看清楚了男人的眼睛，这个世界上怎么可能还有第二个人拥有那独特的血红？

女人一边娇喘一边提高声量：“……古拉哈！我是真的想问你！”

这边的古拉哈无法用语言描述自己的心情。

出于同样无法用语言描述的原因，古拉哈就那么继续敛声屏气，聚精会神地旁观这一幕活色生香。暗恋已久的女人和疑似自己的男人互相调情，嘴上说着腻歪的情话，下体又开始律动。他的下身已然硬得发疼，却不敢有所动作，生怕惊扰这个神秘又淫乱的梦境。

谁能料到是“看书”的坦白打破了平衡。古拉哈被这个傻到难以置信的答案震惊了，同时心中有另一个声音悄悄说：没错，这肯定是自己干得出来的事情。那两位齐刷刷地看向这边的时候他才注意到自己把手中的圆球扔掉了，顿时生出一股对自己的莽撞的懊恼之情，与此同时那个声音又开口了：咦？她好像不觉得看书学床技什么的蠢爆了？你维持住了形象？

我是不是与世隔绝太久，成了一个精神分裂自说自话的疯子？没错，我肯定是疯了，这样才能解释那个男人邀请我加入他们，我竟然还乖乖听话地走了过去。

古拉哈来到他们面前。水晶公刚刚调整好他们的姿势，他把那玩意儿从光的身体里拔出来（得到了一声小小的不满的呜咽），从背后抱好光，他帮她脱掉了那件衬衫，让她赤身裸体的面对古拉哈。

熟悉的声音透露出慌乱之情，使得古拉哈克制住了行动。“诶？等一下？古拉哈？你想做什么？这个姿势好害羞……话说回来这是什么情况？怎么有两个古拉哈？还是年轻时候的你？”

年轻的古拉哈无法将眼睛从她的身体上离开，他想要她，欲火烧灼着大脑，烧灼着全心全身，他以为理智早就被烧得一干二净，却听到自己的声音说：“光，是你吗？我很想念你……我，我可以碰你吗？”

猫魅女子不再在水晶公的怀抱里挣扎，她也注视着古拉哈熟悉又不同的脸庞，这一望仿佛比古拉哈呆在水晶塔内的时间还要久，又仿佛只有一瞬，她轻轻地道：“是我。好久不见，古拉哈。”

难以言喻的感受充满了整个胸膛，即使知道这只是一场匪夷所思的梦，古拉哈仍然忍不住为再次听到她对自己说话而落泪。怎么又在喜欢的人面前丢脸了啊，明明分别的时候都没有哭泣。古拉哈一边想着，一边闭着眼睛近乎虔诚地吻住了她。

是甜的。古拉哈举止生涩地含住她的双唇，轻轻吮吸。她身上的气息还是那么干净清爽，又似乎和记忆中的略微不同，好像变沉重了几分，还带着，对了，还有那个男人留下的痕迹。古拉哈心里那股毫无道理可言的独占欲又泛滥起来，他睁开眼睛去看，正好撞上光的手心抚上他的脸，轻轻拂去他的泪水。

光拉着古拉哈的手放在柔软的胸乳上，年轻的猫男遵循本能揉捏起来，一只手还不够，他的另一只手也参与了进来，推弄挤压过双乳上每一寸肌肤，明亮的红眸直勾勾地看着光，他发现手掌用力按下乳尖时光的表情变了变，立刻无师自通地改用手指去玩弄那对挺立的乳头，他又是从各个方向捏弄，又是用指甲抠索顶端的小孔，他观察着光一步步沉沦欲望的表情，如饥似渴地将一切记录入脑海中。

光难耐地扭动腰部，口中发出悦耳的喘息，古拉哈的右手从胸部上滑落，抚摸过她小腹上的肌肤，来到那片深丘。

水晶公在背后看着这两人的动作，脸上的表情晦涩难明。

古拉哈寻到了阴核，放在指尖反复把玩，揉捏得它越涨越大，色泽可口。他试探性地伸入一根手指，穴内的温暖湿润让他忍不住加入了第二根、第三根，并在一起搅弄抽插，指尖触碰到肉壁还要亲昵地磨蹭几下。古拉哈听着光呻吟的音量渐渐放大，又不知为何消失了，他这才想起自己忘记了去看她的脸。这一抬头，映入眼帘的是后面的男人捧过光的脸进行深吻，水晶化的那只手照顾着被冷落的半边乳房。

水晶公发觉了另一人的注视，他离开光的双唇，带出了一条透明口涎，显得无端色情。他示意光看看年轻人，光侧脸回望，面上还留有情欲，样子妩媚又诱人，催动得古拉哈的心脏砰砰乱跳。

水晶公抱着光，光牵着古拉哈，三人朝床那边移动。古拉哈这才注意到另一个男人的左脸上也有水晶，心中的违和感始终挥之不去，他情不自禁地碰了碰自己的左边脸颊，触感湿漉漉的，动作快过思维，他舔了舔手指——是光体内的淫水。

古拉哈羞臊得尾巴都翘起来，光还笑眯眯地看着他，更是羞得红发猫男无地自容。这不对。到底是哪里不对，他又说不上来。

水晶公对光说：“你去帮帮他吧。”

光和古拉哈都没明白水晶公的意思，最年长者清清嗓子：“他硬得很厉害。”

光看了一眼水晶公，又看一眼古拉哈，看了一眼水晶公，又看一眼古拉哈，来来回回好几圈，终究下定决心似的点点头。古拉哈被她往床上一推，顺势坐在床沿，猫魅女子蹲在他的腿间，扯下他的裤子。水晶公也坐了下来，处于一个距年轻男人稍稍有点距离、又能正好抚摸到女人的位置。

光冲古拉哈露出一个放松的笑容，低头含住了他的性器。

古拉哈最后一根理智的弦终于断裂。

—— —— ——

光认为，在场的肯定不止自己一个人怀疑这是一场梦。

出现两个古拉哈也就罢了，自家恋人竟然还主动让她去给年轻版本的自己口交，这还是她那位占有欲爆棚的男友吗？话说回来，他们甚至没有确认这个家伙的来历，就默默达成了“这是来自过去的古拉哈提亚”的共识？始终处于意乱情迷状态的光努力回想，貌似是水晶公率先弄清楚状况并开始行动，虽然不清楚他是如何知晓对方的身份，不过自己应该可以相信他的判断。至于独占欲的问题，光反反复复地与水晶公眼神交流，仍是不解其意，最后她选择遵从直觉，按照男友的意思来更有助于顺藤摸瓜搞清楚他又在想些什么弯弯绕绕。

更何况，她也不能说自己对与过去的古拉哈做爱这个主意毫无兴趣。

英雄阁下舔舐着年轻贤人的顶端，像是在品尝心爱的甜食，待到端口渗透出前液，她便将鬓角的碎发顺到耳后，娴熟地张口吞下整个器官。坚硬的肉棒撑得光的脸颊鼓起来，温暖的口腔收缩含吮，力道和节奏都恰到好处，比古拉哈的自慰更懂得挑逗他的敏感点。舌尖描摹过柱身的青筋，舌苔与性器上的小倒刺们互相摩擦，膨胀多时的勃起竟然还能变得更大，猫魅女子有些吃力，不过还是坚持向内吞去，直到柱顶抵上喉口的软肉。对光来说，对付这根宝贝她自有一番经验，而对另一方来说，刺激可太大了些。光毫无防备地被射了一嘴，呛得她咳嗽连连，脸上睫毛上发梢上也都喷洒到滚烫的白浊。两只手急忙抚上她的后背轻轻拍打，光闭着双眼，没有发觉两只手的主人互瞪了一眼。

光睁开眼的同时张口吐舌，对着面前的人展示她把精液都吞了下去，这副浪荡的模样又一次激得古拉哈血脉偾张，下体颤巍巍地抬头。光“噗嗤”笑了一声，有人递过来一张纸巾，光想也不想就用它擦干净漂亮的脸蛋。“射了这么多又这么快硬起来，年轻真好呀。”她暧昧地说。

水晶公捏了捏猫女的耳垂，无声地抗议：就生理年龄而言我不比他大多少。光嗔了他一眼，缓缓直起身子，又是轻轻一推，古拉哈顺从她的意思卧倒在柔软的大床上，整个人下陷了几分，光也慢慢爬到床上，趴下去与古拉哈接吻。

关于古拉哈到底是从什么时候开始爱上她的问题，光曾经亲自问过那位以神秘主义作风闻名水晶都的爱人，然而完全未能翘开他的口——就算是床帏间的小花招也做不到。对不起，在感情问题上，身经百战的冒险者并不是多么敏锐的选手。事实上就连自己到底是从什么时候开始爱上古拉哈的问题，她都理不出个头绪。只知道在听见比格斯三世的留言说：“可是你却微笑着答应下来，还说就算是变成孤身一人，也要出发去拯救她。你的这种决心到底是源自何种心境……我还是不去追问了。”她才一语惊醒梦中人地开始思索：对啊，水晶公他究竟是怀着怎样的心情……

那个时候，整个水晶都的市民们都注意到了暗之战士大人一边凝眉苦思一边绕着城市疾走的模样，与之相对的是光对周遭一切熟视无睹，一门心思沉浸在一大堆似是而非的念头中。懵懵懂懂的猫女回忆起来到第一世界后的点点滴滴，最显眼的那个推测朝她挥手大喊，她却踌躇不定，连把它单独挑出来审视一番的勇气都没有，生怕自己不过自作多情。

不知不觉间换了一个思路。不管水晶公如何，我呢，我对此又是怎样的心情？

啊啊，我明白了。光站在广场大水晶之下，望向那个方向。与诺亚的大家一起冥思苦想如何打开希尔科斯塔大门的场景浮现在脑海中，而出现在眼中的那扇巨门巍然矗立于另一个世界，门中央雕绘着的一男一女相对而望的图案焕发出晶莹冰蓝的光芒。水晶公从那里走了出来。那一瞬间，光坦然接受了自己的情感。

“古拉哈提亚，我喜欢你！！！！！”

不知从何时起萌生的情绪悄悄在心里播种散下，无人看管也逐渐生根发芽，汲取养料慢慢长大，等到迟钝的主人意识到，它已经长成参天大树一般，爱意犹如密密麻麻的树叶将她整个人包围裹藏。察觉心意的那刻起便是无法自拔。

接下来的问题就好办多了。在热情的水晶都市民（和凑热闹不嫌事大听说了这件事便赶过来八卦的几位拂晓）的帮助下，英雄成功捕获落荒而逃的猎物一只。然而说实话，光心里也不是那么的有底气，她装作从容不迫游刃有余地步步逼近已经贴到墙角的手足无措的猫男，把那个问题抛给了他，语气里带着只有自己才知道的不安：“我喜欢你，古拉哈。你呢，你是怎么看我的呢？”

水晶公脸上的表情变了好几轮，最后他带着深情、怀念、落寞、后怕、无悔和义无反顾，甚至更多更复杂的眼神直视着光：“我爱你的程度远超过你爱我，我爱你的时间之长更是你永远无法想象。”

这个答案远远超乎光的预料，她被话语里饱含的沉甸甸的爱意击中，一股暖意从心尖扩散至四肢百骸，她从不知道人可以如此幸福。

原来他从那么早开始就爱着她了。光一边亲吻古拉哈，一边在心里喜极而泣。从古拉哈出现在眼前的第一刻起，光就看到了他眼中赤裸裸的爱恋之情。她爱死年轻人面对她的一举一动，那里全是真诚而挚烈的思慕，只是被那双泛着湿气的明亮眼眸凝望，光就好像被无害的火焰温烤着，有种东西令她的心口又酸又胀，令她无论如何也想对古拉哈报之以爱。虽然她不能将这些心情对古拉哈诉之于口，也不能告诉他谢谢你今后为我做的一切，但她至少能用行动给这个身形寂寞的人以欢愉。

她帮他把衣物统统脱掉，这下三人都赤裸相对了。比起另一位小半身躯已难称之为人类的男人，这位的身体还完整无瑕，每一寸肌肉都散发出蓬勃的热气与生机，又隐隐透露出未经人事的青涩与冲动，下身的挺拔在同种族中也是出类拔萃。光喜欢得不得了，又去含住他的嘴唇。

猫女小巧的舌头在里面放肆地搅弄，一手按上有着纯净发色的男人胸前的凸起，另一只手向下抚摸再次精神抖擞的半身。先从根部到顶端细致地描绘了一番，再满是爱怜地拨弄几下那对沉重的囊袋，又突兀地握住柱身快速抽弄，单手不足以掌握整根性器，不过她很会换着角度体贴各方各面，光凭借记忆中恋人中意的节奏或紧或松或快或慢地玩弄，偶尔也去逗弄囊袋，当然也没有忘记左右来回戏玩那对乳粒，他们的深吻依然气息绵长。

古拉哈的双眼睁得圆圆的，竖瞳湿漉漉直勾勾地看着近在咫尺的人，瞧着煞是可爱，光忍不住吻了吻他的眼角。沉溺于快感的年轻猫魅再次登上巅峰前，女子停住了动作，换来一声不满似的低声呜咽。光也已经很湿了，帮助古拉哈的时候大腿寂寞难耐地并拢摩擦，穴内缓缓淌出溪流，流到对方身上，淫靡的水泽使画面旖旎得无以复加。

光转头看了水晶公一眼，得到默许后便主动掰开自己的花瓣，让年轻的古拉哈看到她这副模样心里有点害羞，外表上却大大方方地对准那话儿坐了下去。二人同时发出舒服的呻吟声。

仿佛天生契合的身体交融到一起，内壁被撑到极致，又像一汪温泉似的包裹呵护，光大声喘息几口，甩了甩尾巴，开始上下摆动。武艺高强的冒险者自然腰力也很好，只可惜男友不大喜欢让她处于上位。她彻底依照本人喜爱的节奏和角度在年轻人身上起伏荡漾，古拉哈也遵从本能向上挺动，下身相撞拍打的声音在房间中飘荡，二人却无心细听，古拉哈不由自主地伸出双手，托住那对不停抖动的双峰，突然发了狠似的大力揉捏，推压挤弄成不同形状，光又痛又爽，十指抓紧了床单，脚趾也蜷缩起来，尾巴摇摇摆摆地寻到了它的同伴，两根毛茸茸的猫尾彼此缠绕，亲密无间。

还不够。光轻轻咬住下唇，思维迷蒙地想着，直觉告诉她继续想下去会过于下流淫荡，令她犹豫着不敢深思。恍惚间光瞥见了被忽略在一旁的水晶公，她顿时震惊地看过去，不知从何时起水晶公也躺到了他们身边，他侧卧着，水晶化的那只手支着脑袋，左手则抚慰着自己的欲望，那双血红色的眼眸专心注视着光，他迎上光的眼神，露出一个温柔的笑容，然后又把视线转到那二人相接的地方，略显红肿的小穴痉挛着吞下粗大的肉棒，溢出的爱液“啪”地绽到旁观者的身上。一阵白光闪过，水晶公射在了光的大腿上。

TBC.


	4. 这样的爱给你，你要吗？

水晶公的旧友西德·加隆德曾经说过：“活下去这件事情本身，就是和不如意的命运战斗下去。”

当然，水晶公并没有亲耳听到过这句话。事实上这是西德对英雄阁下的说的，被加隆德厂的员工听到并记录下来，两百年后的水晶公才从书上看到，那时他在这个世界上认识的人都早已远去。

水晶公大脑冒出一道尖刻的斥责声：竟然在这种时刻想起西德的话，那位前无古人后无来者的天才机械师肯不肯认你这个朋友还要打一个问号。

那时他烦躁地抱住自己的脑袋，蹲坐在观星室里的角落一筹莫展。

好不容易拯救了英雄，让第一世界的天空恢复了原本的样子，解除了第八灵灾的危机，自己也侥幸存活下来。虽然面前还有数不清的问题有待解决，但是已经实现最大目的的水晶公终于卸下了百年来最沉重的负担，心房上繁重的阴翳终于散去，他轻松地对着自己开起玩笑：故事迎来了幸福的结局，一切就在这里收尾，可以圆满地合上书卷了。

然后他就遇上迎头痛击，是从来不曾想象（不敢想象）的巨大挑战。还是来自于那位英雄本人。

真是的。水晶公甚至想重新戴上兜帽装作没有人知道他的真实身份。那位英雄大人究竟在想些什么啊？

水晶公注视了光足够长的时间，他深知这是怎样一位伟大的英雄，也同样深知光是多么的具有魅力。她的身边总是聚集着很多同伴，绝大多数都是世界范围内也堪称卓尔不群的人类。有些事情他压根儿不敢让自己去想。他早就让自己死了那份心。打听到最憧憬的英雄英年早逝的事情时，获知有机会改变历史亲手拯救那个人时，一路小跑着去见终于、终于等来的她时，水晶公从未容许那份隐晦的心思出现半点喧宾夺主的迹象。

那是拯救过无数次世界的光之战士，那是今后也将书写下赫赫功绩名扬史册的大英雄，那是不停开拓崭新疆域的自由的冒险者。怎么可能属于他这个家伙呢。

光喜欢古拉哈提亚？他怀疑这是命运对他开的又一个玩笑。把他从浮浮沉沉的苦海中打捞起来，用糖衣炮弹瓦解他坚守至今的原则，再在恰当的时刻收回一切，给予他致命一击。

水晶公从魔器里看见被那场惊天动地的表白大戏吸引来的人们簇拥着暗之战士，他们七嘴八舌地献计献策，光身处人群中央，脸上挂着志在必得的笑容。他的内心开始动摇。光听了他那番赌咒发誓的狠话，听见他警告一旦选择了自己就不得离开，却神情恍恍惚惚就对他投怀送抱。他心想就这样放弃底线算了，反正事到如今也无法再推开这个人。确定关系后光缠着要玩各种奇思妙想的PLAY，他这个心理年龄是个老人骨子里又很传统的家伙最终认命了：如果光只是一时兴起喜欢上他，不过在他身上找乐子玩玩而已，那就陪她玩到腻为止吧。等到她厌倦了这一切想要分手，虽然痛苦难堪又绝望，可他知道自己终究会尊重她的意志。

于是光意外发现水晶公竟然有此等误会后难得的动了真怒——他这位恋人的确对感情不够敏锐，总是后知后觉才体察到那方面的心情，然而反过来说，就算反应再迟钝，她也迟早有办法搞明白古拉哈那弯弯绕绕的心思——冒险者气得握紧双拳（却到最后都舍不得打下去），大声质问原来你以为我是那么轻浮的女人吗？

难道不是吗？水晶公差一点就把这句话说出口了，他不知所措地耷拉着耳朵和尾巴。

不知是幸运还是不幸，这对情侣在很久以前就有了惊人的默契，光在他眼中看懂了没有说出口的话。她气极反笑，摔门而去。

水晶公觉得完了，这段恋情还是被他搞砸了，他早该知道自己配不上她。心如死灰的过了不知道多久，回过神来是莱楠来敲门，那孩子忧心忡忡欲言又止，水晶公强打起一个笑容，安慰她没事，真的没事，就算有事，一切也都会好起来的。城市的领导者一口气处理完三天的工作，在文书上落下最后一个字后便再次被巨大的失落与悲伤包围了。水晶公猛然将笔一摔，夺门而出，他想去见光，无论如何都想现在见到她。

悬挂公馆的管理员一脸困惑地告诉水晶公：暗之战士大人说想和公聊聊，然后就不知道去了哪里。面对这句没头没尾的留言，水晶公低头沉思片刻，便匆忙地对管理员点头致谢再跑走。

水晶公来到珂露西亚岛，光正在那块岩石背后等着他。

光在那个老位置睡着了，仿佛不久前才经历过激战，黑色战甲上吸附着尘砾与淡淡的血气。水晶公不假思索地先使用了治愈魔法，然后才松了口气，看来她没有受伤。这幅立场对换的熟悉场景令他感慨万千，一时难言。

水晶公坐到光身边，纠结该不该叫醒她。好不容易见到这个人，平日里稳重的猫魅男人才发现自己连想说什么都不知道。过了一会儿，光那边传来闷闷地声音：“我醒了。”

使用魔法的动静当然会惊醒战斗经验丰富的冒险者。水晶公憋了半晌才吐出一句：“……对不起。”

光气鼓鼓地转头，一双明眸里写着你真的知道哪里错了吗？水晶公无助地看着她，毫无意识地轻轻绞动十根指头。

光叹了口气，又回过头望向远方，而水晶公还在不安地观察着她。天边即将破晓。

“你帮助了那么多的人，他们绝不会忘记你的恩情。”光突然说道。

水晶公一愣，觉得这话有些耳熟。

光重复着上一次二人坐在这里时水晶公对她说过的话：“当你面对困难，认为自己的所作所为毫无意义时，他们一定会这样鼓励你：‘感谢你的善意，感谢你帮助了我。’”

英雄脸上浮现出少见的郁郁神色，她说：“古拉哈，你认为我是个……轻浮的人也就算了。我问你，难道你认为我还是个不知感恩、忘恩负义的家伙吗？”

“当然不是！”水晶公急急否认。

停顿了许久，光才继续道：“……我没有你那么会说话，现在我有两件事想让你知道。”

“……我在听。”水晶公的声音干涩而忐忑。

“第一，你对我的好，你为我做过的事，我全都记在心里，一刻也不会忘。是你指引我来到这个世界，为我安排好旅途的每一步，改变了历史把我从必死的命运中解救出来。或许还有一些事我到现在也不知道，你也不打算告诉我，但是我这颗心从头至尾都是感激你的。如果有朝一日你也遇到危险，我同样会毫不犹豫地豁出性命去救你。”

“我明白，你从来都是这样的人。”

“第二，我也不是因为感谢才跟你在一起的。”

“……嗯？”水晶公眨了眨眼，这话出乎了他的意料。

“我喜欢你，就是因为你这个人而已。你是不知道你有多好……哎，你要我怎么解释！”英雄突然站起来，铠靴重重地踩在地上，她用几乎可以称作凶狠的口气吼道，“你说你有多爱我和爱了我很长时间的时候，我是真的很开心！我第一次知道原来，原来两情相悦是这么幸福的事！”

“光……”水晶公轻轻呼唤，却又再次哑然。

寂静了很久之后，光才略带迷茫地缓缓开口：“当年，与你第一次相逢的时候，我不过是个刚闯出点名声的冒险者。与你分别后，我又去过很多地方，认识过很多人，学到过很多意想不到的事。我的内心深处始终没有忘记，我永远是那个从利姆萨·罗敏萨出发的小小冒险者，多少赞誉加身也不会改变。我在旅途中明白了我们每一个人都是自由的，拥有自由地爱与恨的权力。而我的选择是只和真爱的人做快乐的事。可是古拉哈，你……”

她凉凉地揶揄道：“……你还真是缺乏安全感啊。”

水晶公无言以对，他看了看英雄那双挥舞大剑的手，想说你还是打我一顿吧，幸亏理智的及时制止，没有更加激怒在他面前敞露情感的这个人。

“我也有错。”闷闷的声音再次传来，“我不该忽略你的心情，自作主张就用一堆乱七八糟的东西打乱你的世界。”

“没有！你，你很好……”水晶公结结巴巴地辩白，“跟你做那些事，我也很，很快乐。”

水晶公听见一声微不可闻的轻笑，也不知是不是错觉。光往前走了几步，接着回头丢给他一个还愣着干嘛的眼神。水晶公赶紧站起来，跟着光走到悬崖边上。

游末邦彻夜通明的灯火渐渐熄灭，太阳正从海平面上冉冉升起。

他们并肩看着日出。

—— —— ——

一阵白光闪过，几个呼吸之后，水晶公才把思绪从回忆拉回到现实。他看到心爱的人伏在另一个自己的身上，画面奇诡又艳情。

光还咬着下唇望着他，表情看起来生动又可怜。水晶公想起这个淫乱的早晨到现在她还没有得到过满足，刚刚释放过的男人抿唇一笑，凑过去亲吻她的鬓角、眼垂、脸颊和双唇，他们身下的古拉哈发出奇怪的低沉声音，水晶公决定不予理会。不知不觉间他抓住了光的腰，突然粗暴地向下按去。

“呜啊！”“嗯——”光和古拉哈同时发出吃痛的呻吟，在他两反应过来之前，水晶公已经操控着光的身体上上下下地起伏好几个回合，比方才光使用的节奏更快、力度更强，快感瞬时跟了上来，压过那点痛觉的同时也变得无比强烈，再加上被第三人掌控的意外体验使得羞耻感暴增——

“忍住，先别高潮。”水晶公适时在她耳边轻语。

光茫然无措的眼神有些湿润，即便如此她还是乖乖听从，颤抖的身躯等待上方的男人进一步的指示，水晶公怜爱地舔了舔她的耳朵，手上继续毫不留情地引导两人的交合。看来古拉哈也渐渐掌握了这种节奏，他不甘示弱地向上乱撞，精健的腰部高高弹起，发了狠劲似的把坚硬整个塞入那温柔乡，然后立刻抽回来，结实的臀部深深砸进柔软的床垫。两方截然不同的动作带给光加倍的刺激，她好像被甩入一只密封的小船，上下左右都无处可逃，只能任由波涛汹涌的海浪席卷冲刷。

“呜、呜呜……”光有点欲哭无泪，怎么连突然变得粗暴这点都一模一样。她已经无法思考，好想立刻坠入欲望的深海，潜意识却还记得服从她那控制欲一流的爱人的命令。猫女的唇齿间溢出放浪的呻吟，她情不自禁地挺起胸膛在身下的肉体上摩擦挺立的乳尖，又翘起臀部试图追逐身后人的爱抚。两个男人都瞧见了这般魅惑的举动，不约而同地呼吸沉重，眼中爬上一层细细的血丝。

居高临下的水晶公见了另一个自己的状态，心知他也快要达到顶峰了。古拉哈倒是把全部精力都放在光的身上，他贪婪地凝望着英雄不为人知的一面，怀着隐匿的满足和期待感再次加快冲刺，膨胀到极致的性器在柔嫩的内壁中疯狂进攻，最终一口气喷射在了里面。那个人张着嘴失了神，双目失去焦点，还能发出悦耳动听的惊声娇喘，古拉哈心满意足地将此收藏入心间。

水晶公拉扯着猫女的尾巴，姿态亲昵地在她耳边悄悄说：“去吧。”

光的身体乖巧地如愿达到了高潮。

在水晶公的视线里，那放松下来的两人贴在一起，好像两只相互依存的小动物。他看不到光的表情，倒是可以看见率先恢复些许理智的古拉哈神色一变——他不用猜都知道这个乳臭未干的家伙想到了什么，没有征得她的同意就内射，外表飞扬跳脱、内心却像个埋首故纸堆的老学究（也许他本来就是？）一样古板的年轻人心怀忐忑，却又转念一想反正这只是个梦而已劝自己不要担心那么多。

红白发的猫男忍住了扶额的冲动。他已经记不太清楚当年此地的回忆，就连追寻着光的气息来到这个房间也没有勾起特别的印象，自然也不会记得自己都干了些什么。只是当他作为水晶公站在这里，看到那个贸然闯入者时，他与光同样的第一眼就注意到了年轻人眼中坦坦荡荡的真挚爱意。这让他心绪万千地下了一个决定。

那两人的下身还没有分开，水晶公伸手探去，果然沾上满手湿滑粘稠的液体。古拉哈颤了颤，身躯本能地弓起，宛如一只受惊的小兽，水晶公给了他一个稍安勿躁的眼神，而光还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，水晶公在她的后穴上抹了抹，随后试探性地递进一根手指。

后穴比前面更加紧闭地抗拒着异物的入侵，仅仅是一根指头都难以顺利拓展。水晶公缩回手指，打算换一个办法，他俯下身，光这时候才慢悠悠地察觉现状，她微微勾动腰肢，喃喃叫道：“古拉哈……”

很快光就说不出话来了，一片柔软的物体贴上了身后的那个位置，在意识到发生了什么之前心底先升起一股痒意，以及一种事情彻底超乎想象的惧意。

男人的舌头轻柔地玩弄着她的后穴，先是舔舐了几圈四周的肌肤，接着又描摹起穴口边缘，再时不时将舌尖伸入穴内浅浅抽插几下，那张小嘴儿仿佛花朵般缓缓绽放，生着细软倒刺的舌头一刺激到入口的肉壁便缩回去，然后又耐心地重新开拓，一点点消除防备，将它化作想要的形状。温水煮青蛙般的快感缓慢地堆积起来，后穴终于淫荡地学会了自己出水，那张嘴也温柔地贴近，整根舌头刺进去卷着内壁渗出的液体，把里面搅拌得更加泥泞。

光颤抖着呻吟，声调越来越高，这让怀抱着她的古拉哈临时改变了主意，他没有去亲光的嘴，转而吻向她的额发、眼睛、鼻梁、双颊、下颌，高高昂起的脖颈，还有那娇小却能担负起无数责任的双肩。发泄过一次的古拉哈少许的改变了态度，以他的视角看不到那个疑似自己的男人在做什么，仅仅想知道更多心目中最憧憬的英雄隐藏于床帏的一面。多么可耻啊，这样亵渎的念头令他埋在光身体里的欲望又开始复苏。

后穴准备好了容纳更大的器具，本人却在那根尝过无数次滋味的宝贝抵上来时突然挣扎：“不……不要……”

水晶公叉开双腿跪于光的大腿两侧，性器在入口处摩擦，足够润滑又恬不知耻的穴口甚至主动张缩着吞下了顶端，这意外的话语使他生生克制住自己，水晶公很清楚自家恋人大体上是个坦率面对情感与欲念的人，于是他语带困惑地确认道：“不要？”

光拼命摇头，挣扎着回头，哀求般地看着占据绝对主动的男人：“不要，我……不……”

看她羞得满脸通红的样子，水晶公垂着眼揣摩一二，最终还是心软地命令身体本能听从于严苛的理智。

“腿，夹好。”雌伏于人身下的光忙不迭地点头，并拢了笔直修长的双腿。

最年长者轻轻拔出性器，那张小嘴还在不舍地吮吸，不管光有没有注意到，这边水晶公不知该笑还是该叹气，他开始抽插，大腿内侧的嫩肉尽职地包裹着勃起的男根，不多时便被摩擦出红痕。而最年轻者始终沉默着注视着他们的互动，不知在想些什么，过了一会儿后他也动了起来，埋在前穴内的分身慢慢地膨胀。被夹在中间的女人浑身上下都酸软无力，胸脯贴着一个胸膛，后背又贴着另一个胸膛，双重的熟悉气息笼罩得她透不过气，她觉得自己快要坏掉了，也并不清楚继续抵抗在身体深处叫喧的渴望有何意义。

三具肉体交叠在一起，空气中弥漫着淫靡的味道，世界仿佛掉入了一个闪着无数暧昧光华的万花筒。

水晶公处于最上方，可以清晰地看懂三个人。没错，不仅是过去的自己和深爱的恋人，他也奇怪地能看到自己的一举一动，甚至脑瓜里的每一道思绪。或许连光自己都不明了的复杂心境也被他一一掌握在手心。

他的光是如此的善良，总是想要去帮助别人，也无数次地帮助了自己。她带领他揭开血脉秘密的真相，她的身影指引他走过漫长得令人发指的岁月，甚至在这段关系中也是她也精心呵护着一切，连自己那点惹人发笑的安全感，也被她悄无声息地抚平治愈。光用行动证明她的爱，从一开始就带着最真的真心来敲开他的门，不去瞻前顾后，也不患得患失，将能在一起的每分每秒视若珍宝。

有一次水晶公终于没头没尾地再度挑起那个话题：“那个时候你到底听进去了多少我说的话？”

光歪过头：“你不也没拿一根链子把我锁在你的观星室里吧。”

“……你是自由的。”

“……你本该也是。”光的目光中带着心疼，以及数不尽的暖暖爱意，“我早就想好了，这一生无论我走出去多远，绝对都会回来与你分享我的冒险、我的一切。我认定了的人也是一辈子。”

为什么没有早一点察觉呢？明明在第一次的时候发觉她还是个处女时就把握到了一点端倪，可惜那时的他陷入了莫名的狂喜，任由本能支配自己彻底占有了她。

毫无长进、空活了这几百岁的男人啊，他又开始硬到发疼了。

水晶公的性器还在她的大腿间小幅度摩擦着，下面的古拉哈也用差不多的节奏在她体内耸动。舒适又得不到满足的快感令人发疯。光发出微小犹如猫叫的、意乱神迷的嘤咛声。

“你说什么？”水晶公问道。

光的声音很小很小，然而在场的两个男人都听到了：“进来……想……想要你。”

水晶公扒开她的大腿操了进去。

场面突然变得失控。粗大的性器直接捣入饥渴的后穴，甫一进港就飞快地顶撞，肉棒与肉穴紧紧相贴，一点缝隙也没有留下，大力的抽送研磨着肠壁，硕大的顶端杵着最深处的软肉，柱身上的倒刺与青筋磨得穴内四处都酸软不堪。她浑身紧绷，香汗淋漓，大声浪叫起来。紧接着花穴内的那根也开始抽弄，生涩而鲁莽地凭借天性横冲直撞，一次次近乎整根从里面抽出，又一次次深深的全部插入，汁水四溅的花穴在阴茎抽出时不知廉耻地收缩挽留，又在插入时谄媚至极地敞开逢迎，里面好像有无数张不知魇足的小嘴亲吻舔磨。她口中叫着听了令人脸红的淫词浪调，颀长的脖颈昂起，半阖的双目刷刷落泪，竟然被操到哭了出来。

有人吻去她的眼睫上的泪珠，又有人抹去她脸上的泪痕，光在快感的冲击下分不清上下左右，也失去了时间的概念。她不知道被前后两根操干了多久，他们有的时候一进一出岔开节奏，又有的时候隔着薄薄一层肉壁同时插到最深处。有两只手托住她的乳房，用截然不同的方式挑逗玩弄，有一只手捏住她的阴核，时而柔和地拍打，时而凶狠地拉扯，有一只手抚摸她的小腹和腰窝，有一只手揉捏她的臀部和大腿，简直浑身上下没有一处敏感点不被照顾，就连猫耳和猫尾也被人抓到手心亲吻。

她为此神魂颠倒，被提着飞入万里高空，与此同时又被拽着无限跌落，汹涌的浪潮一波又一波涌来，她仿佛高潮了很多次，又仿佛只有被强烈的冲刷感命中的一次。

回过神来的时候小腹变得鼓鼓的，就像怀孕了一样，也不知道被射入了多少。

光脸红心跳地小心打量，她被放在了两个男人中间温顺地躺着。四只如出一辙的眼睛不知看了她多久，那两张英俊的脸庞相同却又不同，光贪心地发现自己哪一张都喜欢得不得了，就像宝物一样百看不厌。

两男一女静静地躺了许久，没有动作，也没有言语，空气中满是静谧的魇足。

最先打破平静的是古拉哈，他清了清嗓子对光提议道：“光……要清理一下吗？”

这句话说得很平稳，然而年轻人薄薄脸皮上的红晕还是出卖了他内心的窘迫。光有些意外，未及细想便点点头羞涩地同意了。

古拉哈伸出了手指，虽然略微颤抖，还是坚定地探向她的下身。

光“咦”地轻声叫唤，指尖触碰到阴唇时浑身都敏感地瑟缩一下，好像跟她想象的不太一样，她还蹙着眉迟钝地思考怎么回事，没有注意到这时古拉哈看了水晶公一眼，年长者好像猜到了什么，他皱了皱眉，却没有表示反对。

平心而论，年轻人绝对是单纯帮忙清理，让无端感到色情的光快要怀疑是不是自己有问题。光闭上眼睛，不敢去看那画面，古拉哈认认真真地观察红肿的小穴内部，一点一点地抠出掺和到一起的两个男人的精液与一个女人的淫水。光甚至捂住了自己的脸，她面颊绯红，食髓知味的身体又开始喧嚣地叫嚷着想要。

这场兢兢业业的清理工作结束后，古拉哈自然也注意到了光的身体状况，他怔怔地顿了顿，忍不住抽手拧了一把那颤巍巍挺立的肿胀阴核，然后立即眼观鼻口观心地爬了起来，板着脸把光推到另一个自己的怀里。

古拉哈张开口想说什么，却不知道如何说。好在水晶公理解起他的意思来毫不费劲，年长者迟疑片刻，还是拿开了光捂住脸的手，凝望着她，仿佛永远都这般温柔地事先征得同意：“还想要吗？”

光听了这话浑身一个激灵，不久前激烈到极致的快感又回到她的脑海里，理智再三警告，心口却难挡冲动，她缓缓睁开眼睛，看见深爱的人望进她灵魂深处的目光，是她最爱的眼神，每一次被这样注视都觉得无比幸福。

于是光露出一个痴痴的笑容，偷偷吐了吐舌头，悄声说道：“想要。”

水晶公爱怜地亲亲她，拉着她的手往下身移动，两个人的手共同握住了男人的器官，随便撸动两下便又硬了起来，光迫不及待地张开双腿，摆出一个M字型，邀请水晶公进来，那红肿的小穴又在一开一合地勾引人，还没有清理过的后穴缓缓流淌出白色浊液，猫魅男人再次变得蓄势待发。

刚刚插入还没有动作小穴里就分泌出了水，她的身体敏感到了难以置信的程度，水晶公抱起了她开始律动，一开始的节奏总是舒缓的，光不要脸地想象着接下来的欢愉，谁能想到现实又一次比她的性幻想更加离谱。

男友抽插着她，突然又挤入了几根手指，光突然慌了，她扭头去看手指的主人，又看向水晶公，终于意识到自己这只猎物落入了两个男人织好的陷阱中。

古拉哈的动作颇为急切，他寥寥草草地到处乱摸，随心所欲地加入手指，贴着肉壁胡乱开拓。光发出嘶嘶的吃痛声音，却可怜地被头脑发热的年轻人忽略掉，他一手撑着穴口，另一只手扶着自己的性器就想进入，光情不自禁地发出害怕的呜咽声，就在这时，水晶公抱着光拉开了与古拉哈的距离——

古拉哈红着眼眶，发出小兽被侮辱似的叫吼声，他在帮光清理的时候还苦苦克制，看到恋慕的人对着另一个男人张开大腿时就无法忍耐，全身上下的渴望都催促他去侵犯她。

水晶公也发出一声猫科动物似的低吼：“你不许伤到她。”

古拉哈愣住了，他惭愧地低下头反省，红色的耳朵都耷拉了下去，过了好久才又抬起头来。那两个人已经换好了姿势，他们坐着交合在一起，光背对着古拉哈，最年轻的猫魅目不转睛地看着他们拥吻的样子，光似乎察觉到了他的视线，尾巴冲着他一摇一晃地以示安慰，并且朝这边勾了勾，似乎在邀请他过来。

他又做起扩张准备，这一次细致又耐心。水晶公保持着插在里面的姿势没有动作，他看着趴在他肩头眯眼享受这美好时刻的光，又看了看那个单纯的年轻人，突然无声地长长叹气。

水晶公始终认为，光把他想得太好了。

他看到光的瞳孔中映出的自己，好像他的爱是多么的纯洁高尚，这令他自惭形秽。只有自己才知道，他的爱里面掺了多少杂质。

那是辗转于两个末日世界与数百年沉重生活所赐的苦与累、积年累月的再也见不到那个人的恐惧、无法成功拯救那个人的胆怯、深知自己爱得有多无法自拔却不敢奢求的心酸、被下意识扼制了很多年的身体本能与被其亲手解开封印的粗暴欲望……

所以看到古拉哈出现在这里时，他突然想把当年那尚未被污染、纯净得不含一丝杂质的爱给她。

这才让这场荒淫的性事发展至此。

即便做过了充分的扩张，小穴想要一口气吃下两根阴茎还是太过吃力了，古拉哈只进来到一半就无法继续，他涨红了脸，不知所措地卡在那里，光还趴在水晶公的肩上，猫女咬着水晶化的半边肩膀，嘴里喊着疼疼疼——疼痛是真的，心血来潮地想撒撒娇也是真的——水晶公只好摸摸她的头，性器退出来一半，再示意古拉哈动作。

古拉哈心领神会地与另一个自己共同进入，水晶公的性器先沿着紧撑的内壁往里插入了几分，然后停下来等待。另一根肉棒贴着另一边内壁追上来之前它也在十分轻微地磨蹭着，小倒刺钩住滑腻温暖的甬道极其缓慢的研磨，穴内的软肉也勾兑着包裹住它们，仿佛有了自主意识似的调情，另一根肉棒已经赶在了前头等它，年长者的性器又往前拓进。他们就这样一前一后地慢慢挪动，光感到疼痛的时候就咬一咬水晶公的肩，然后他会停下来又去戏弄穴壁，就这样在温吞的刺激感和越来越倾向于助兴的疼痛感中，两根性器终于到达了目的地，那儿早就饥渴难耐，兴奋地朝它们吐出一大汪水。

被浇注顶端的感觉让水晶公和古拉哈双双激得一个哆嗦，夹在中间的光呜呜咽咽地抓住水晶公的后背，同时尾巴拍上古拉哈的大腿，显而易见的催促男人们行动。不需要更多暗示，两个人抱着完全打开身体的女人开始操干起来。

他们颇具默契地一前一后顶弄，紧致的空间让两根性器互相挤压，带来别样的感受。水晶公越过光去看年轻时候的自己，其实他有很多话想对古拉哈说，却又无一成句，只得放弃。

人心终究隔了一层肚皮，就算再怎么想把真心剖出来献给某人，也总有令人悲伤的隔阂。所以有时候会痴心妄想将骨血融为一体，从此再不分彼此。

两根性器在体内驰骋征伐，光被抽插得神色涣散，这太超过了，身体却仍不知足地自主晃动，索求更多的快乐。她被扳过头与身后的人接吻，那根舌头粗暴地压制着她，让人产生上面这张小嘴也在服侍肉棒的错觉。光被吻得头晕目眩，唇角挂着唾液，眼眸中浮上一层水红色，胸前的柔软到处都是斑驳的抓痕，却哪一道都没有那充血挺立的乳头色彩鲜艳。两根性器同时退到入口处，内里的空虚让人发麻发痒，下一秒又同时冲到最深处，被填充到极限甚至怀疑会不会坏掉。她想说不要了受不了了，却被堵着嘴只能发出暧昧的呻吟，等到那个深吻放过了她，又被捏着下巴承受另一张嘴的侵犯，求饶的话语陪着软软的娇喘被尽数扼杀于萌芽。

三人先后到达了高潮。光最先被操到昏了过去，身体还留给两个沉溺于欲海的男人支配，水晶公和古拉哈的眼中再也看不见其他，无所顾忌地长驱直入狂插猛干，热情包裹的内壁还在遵从本能地一波一波蠕动，三具肉体碰撞得啪啪作响，一塌糊涂的交合处咕咕叽叽，世界就此颠倒错位，他们攀上云端的瞬间抱紧了心爱之人。

—— —— ——

水晶公和光再次醒来的时候，古拉哈已经消失不见了。

他们面面相觑，光问道：“他去哪儿了？”

水晶公道：“回去了吧。”

光又呆呆地问：“他……你会不会喜欢这个梦啊？”

水晶公竟然还认真想了想，回答道：“我不记得了。应该是很喜欢的吧。”

“等你想起来了，我是说等他下次见到我的时候，记得告诉我一声。”

“好。”

沉默片刻，两人同时被这毫无逻辑冒着傻气的对话逗笑了。他们抱在一起笑了很久很久。

水晶公摸摸光的脸：“再睡一会儿吧。”

“就一会儿。”光已经阖上了眼睛，嘴里喃喃道，“说好今天带你去大森林的遗迹冒险，可不能忘了。”

END.


End file.
